


I´m gone, Brother

by Sternpfote



Series: Brother-Series [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: Edward lebt nicht, aber er ist auch nicht tot. Ein Jahr, bis er erlöst wird. Erlöst durch Al, der es endlich akzeptiert. Der akzeptiert, was an jenem Tag der Verheißung nach dem Kampf mit Edward geschah, nachdem er verschwand. Leb wohl.





	I´m gone, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> (Teil 3 der Brother-Series, Fortsetzung zu "Goodbye, Brother", Vorkenntnisse nicht nötig, wird aber empfohlen; GERMAN Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood) Fanfiction)

\--- Accept my Death --- 

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Wartete. Wartete. Wartete.  
Doch nichts passierte.  
Verwirrt öffnete er seine goldenen Augen.  
Doch was er sah, war immer noch das Gleiche wie zuvor.  
Er, Edward Elric, befand sich noch immer in der weißen Welt, der Leere, dem Nichts.   
Dem Ort, wo sich einst sein Tor der Wahrheit befunden hatte.  
Und auch der Ort, wo Es lebte.  
Es, das allmächtige Wesen, welchem er sein Leben für das seines Bruders Alphonse gegeben hatte.  
„W-Was... was ist los?", flüsterte Edward leise, doch ihm war, als würden seine gehauchten Worte unendlich laut in der Leere widerhallen. Obwohl das physikalisch kaum möglich war. Aber dieser Ort war sowieso keiner, der logischen Gesetzen folgte. Es war ja nicht mal klar, wo dieser Ort war.  
„Hehe... überrascht?", ertönte hinter Edward eine bekannte Stimme. Seine eigene Stimme.  
Schnell drehte er sich um und sah tatsächlich in ein exaktes Ebenbild seiner selbst. Jedenfalls fast exakt. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, grinste dieser Edward.  
„Was... wer...?", stieß Edward hervor und wich einen Schritt zurück. Kurz schoss ihm der Gedanke, dass es Envy sein könnte, durch den Kopf, doch zum einen war dieser tot und zum anderen konnte er wohl kaum hier sein...  
„Ich bin du.", antwortete der andere Edward grinsend, ehe er mit einem Mal eine bekannte Gestalt annahm: Es. Das Wesen, das hier lebte. Gott, die Welt, das Universum etc. Alles, eines, er.  
„Du hast nun sicher einige Fragen~", fuhr das Wesen fort, welches nun komplett weiß war. Es sah ihm immer noch erstaunlich ähnlich, sie waren gleich groß und von den verschwommen Konturen her könnte man das Wesen durchaus für Edward halten. Doch es war nun Mal kein wirkliches Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut... Es war... weiße Materie, ohne Oberfläche, keine physische Gestalt, nicht mal ein konstantes Aussehen.  
Die Wahrheit war schwer zu beschreiben.  
„J-Ja... habe ich...", schaffte es Edward schließlich zu antworten. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, was er getan hatte. Dass er sich selbst transmutierte, zum Tor kam, Alphonses Leben forderte und dafür sein eigenes als Preis gab, er Alphonse sah, wie er nach ihrem Lebwohl von ihm weg durch sein Tor zurück in die Welt gezerrt wurde, wie sich sein Tor auflöste... Doch danach war nichts geschehen.  
„Wieso... lebe ich noch?"  
„Lebst du denn wirklich?", stellte Es die Gegenfrage, hämisch grinsend.  
„Also... ich..." Ja, das war wirklich schwer zu beantworten. Als er an sich herunter sah, bemerkte er, dass auch sein Körper langsam... verschwand. Wie ein Geist sah er aus, er konnte teilweise durch sich hindurchsehen und seine Konturen verschwammen. Schnell hob er den Blick jedoch wieder, denn es war ein seltsames Gefühl und bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
„Sagen wir es so. Du bist weder tot, noch lebendig." Bei diesen Worten fixierte Edward sein Gegenüber, welches sich nun in einem entspannten Schneidersitz auf dem weißen Boden niederließ.  
„Aber... wie kann das sein? Ich habe mein Leben für Al's gegeben! Heißt das, das hat nicht gereicht?! Lebt Al wieder?! Wa-" Panik ergriff den Menschen und seine Stimme wurde lauter, ehe Es die Hand hob und auf einmal kein Laut mehr über Edwards Lippen fliehen konnte.  
„Deinem Bruder geht es gut... Wenn man es so nennen kann. Er ist am Leben.", erklärte das Wesen dem Menschen. „Doch du... Du hast dein Leben gegeben, nicht wahr? Dein Leben, nicht deinen Tod. Du bist nicht für deinen Bruder gestorben. Du hast mir dein Leben gegeben." Das Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Du widmest mir somit dein Leben. Das war dein Preis."  
Verwirrung machte sich in Edward breit, gepaart mit etwas Angst. „W-Was... genau heißt das jetzt für mich...?"  
„Nun... je nachdem wie ich eben lustig bin, kann ich so einiges machen, Edward Elric... Mit dir machen...", sprach Es wieder, mit jedem Mal belustigter. „Ich könnte... dich zurückschicken, in deine Welt, und dich kontrollieren... dich zwingen zu tun, was ich will... oder direkt du sein. Wäre das nicht amüsant?"  
Sadistisch. Das war wohl die beste Beschreibung für das Wesen momentan. Es genoss förmlich, den Menschen leiden zu sehen, der immer blasser wurde. Zusätzlich ballte der Junge die Hände zu Fäusten, um seiner aufkommenden Wut etwas Luft zu machen.  
„Nein, wäre es nicht.", antwortete er.  
„Oh, nein? Hmm... Vermutlich habe ich mich deshalb für etwas anderes entschieden." Es sah zur Seite, musterte die Leere.  
Edward wurde hellhörig. Dies war also nicht, was mit ihm passieren würde? Er würde keine Geisel der Wahrheit sein, die auf Erden wandelte und sonst was machte?  
„Ich bin immer noch ich. Ich greife nicht in die Geschehnisse ein, die bei euch passieren. Auch wenn es schon unterhaltsam wäre, manchmal etwas bewirken zu können... Anders als wie ich es so tue. Aber du, Edward Elric..."   
Der Blick des allmächtigen Wesens fühlte sich stechend an. „Du wirst nun eine Zeit lang meine Gesellschaft sein."  
Der Junge starrte sein Gegenüber an. Gesellschaft? Es wollte einfach, dass er hier blieb und ihm... Gesellschaft leistete? Der Gedanke hatte etwas absurdes, aber gleichzeitig etwas... menschliches.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er setze sich. „Ist gut.", war alles, was er sagte.  
Es war kurz sprachlos. Starrte den Menschen an.  
Diesen Menschen, dessen Geschichte er nun schon so lange verfolgte.  
Der Junge mit dem honigblonden Haar, den goldenen Augen.   
Dieses Wesen, von dem Es eigentlich alles wusste, welches er aber trotzdem auf irgendeine Art und Weise nicht verstand.  
Dann erwiderte Es das Lächeln. Das würde eine interessante Zeit werden.  
„Bis er es versteht."

Alphonse legte den Blumenstrauß auf dem Grab ab. Sein Blick war vernebelt von Trauer, die auch nach all der Zeit noch immer so schmerzte wie an dem Tag, als er seinen Bruder verloren hatte.  
Edward Elric 1899- 1915  
Mehr stand da nicht.   
Eine Träne rollte über die Wange des jüngeren Bruders.   
Heute war Edwards Geburtstag. Sein Bruder wurde nun 17 Jahre alt.   
„Ed..."   
Alphonse kam anfangs oft zu dem Grab. In der ersten Zeit verbrachte er die Tage fast nur auf der Wiese bei seinem Bruder. Doch die Abstände wurden immer größer und er lernte, loszulassen.  
Er hatte noch Hoffnung gehabt.  
Sein Bruder konnte nicht tot sein. Das hatte er sich immer wieder eingeredet.  
Er hatte von Edward nicht mehr erfahren, was genau er der Wahrheit gegeben hatte.   
Deshalb hatte Al fest daran geglaubte, dass sein Bruder irgendwo war.  
Irgendwo, und dort auf ihn wartete. Selbst einen Weg zu ihm suchte.  
Doch Zeit war ins Land gegangen.  
Er hatte schon so viel getan, so viel geforscht, gesucht, doch er war keinen Schritt weitergekommen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Edward...", murmelte der jüngere Bruder.  
Er strich sich durch die dunkelblonden Haare, die er sich kurz geschnitten hatte, so wie früher als sie Kinder waren. Er hatte wieder eine normale Hautfarbe. Er wirkte normal, gesund.  
Alle behandelten ihn freundlich und augenscheinlich so wie immer.   
Vielleicht bildete sich der Junge dies auch nur ein, doch er hatte manchmal das Gefühl, sie gaben ihm die Schuld für das Verschwinden, den Tod Edwards.  
Er tat es selbst.  
„...Ich höre auf. Ich höre auf zu versuchen, einen Weg zu dir zu finden. Bitte vergib mir, ich kann das nicht mehr..."  
Der jüngere Bruder des Toten sank auf die Knie, ein anfangs leichtes Zittern erschütterte den Körper, ehe er sich schluchzend krümmte.  
„Ich finde nichts, ich komme nicht weiter! Ich weiß nicht, wo du bist, Nii-san! Ed, ich... ich muss es akzeptieren, nicht wahr? Ich muss akzeptieren... das du nicht weg... sondern tot bist!"  
Edward erstarrte.  
Es sah auf, musterte den Jungen ehe Es sich erhob. „Nun ist es wohl endlich soweit."  
„Es tut mir leid, Bruder! Aber die anderen haben Recht! Ich jage einem Gespenst hinterher, das hat keine Zukunft!", brachte Alphonse weinend hervor.  
„Edward Elric..."   
Die goldenen Augen dem Wesen gegenüber verloren langsam an Glanz.  
Der Mensch folgte dem Beispiel des Wesens und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
Seine Gestalt verschwamm stärker, es war schwer ihn überhaupt noch zu erkennen.  
Doch Es erkannte ihn.  
„Ich muss es einfach akzeptieren! Ich muss los lassen! Auch wenn ich es will, da ist kein Weg, mit dem ich dich zurückholen könnte, Bruderherz! Bitte vergib mir, bitte! Ich liebe dich, aber Ed..."  
Der braunhaarige Junge schloss die Augen, umklammerte den Blumenstrauß, den er auf das Grab Edwards gelegt hatte.  
„Es ist vorbei. Du bist erlöst."  
Es lächelte.   
Edward lächelte.  
„Dan... ke...", erklang leise die Stimme des Menschen, ehe er langsam verblasste.  
„ED, DU BIST TOT!", schrie Alphonse laut.  
„Edward Elric......."  
Der Junge löste sich auf, verschwand. Existierte nicht mehr.  
Kurz war Al, als würde ihn jemand umarmen.  
Wärme erfüllte ihn und er schlug die Augen auf.  
Er sah nichts, doch die Wärme in ihm, die ihn ausfüllte, die blieb.  
Er stand auf, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte.  
„Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Bruderherz."


End file.
